Don't Take Your Friends Hostage
by Love the RUSH
Summary: A troubled teen takes four of her friends hostage, and while trying to break though the thick skinned teen, a member of TR forms a connection with her, one that will make them he only person they will listen to. No mention of TR in this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this story has mentions of abuse in it, I'm not sure where the idea from this story came from, but i finished it at 1 o'clock last night and i am uploading it at 12 tonight, so please forgive errors. I don't know about updates sorry! Please Review :)

I didn't know they had pushed me this far, but standing in front of them now, I let all my emotions run wild. I now stood near the end of my oval, with my four so called friends sitting in front of me, in my hand a gun, pointed at them. I'd had the gun in my school bag the last 2 days, just in case they started following me, but today when Kelly accused me of doing something I hadn't done, I just snapped. I ran to my locker and grabbed the gun, and ran downstairs at lunch to find them in our usual spot.

As soon as I brought out the gun, Lisa screamed but when I brought my finger to my lip she stopped immediately. I knew how to use the gun, having had I shoved in my face on numerous occasions. I have an alcoholic mother, and an abusive step-father, and nobody knows. I used to feel like nobody cared for me, like nobody cared if I lived or died, until I met these girls. I had met Tess through a girl in my homeroom, and she had introduced me to the others. After that I spent every lunchtime with them, instead of in the library. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. Until about 2 months ago.

One morning I arrived at school to find all my friends had bracelets on, all identical, almost like friendship band. I waited all day for one of them to give me mine, but they never did. Not only did they never give me one, they lied about it on the way home, saying that they all coincidently all went to the same shop and brought the exact same bracelet over the weekend. It made me feel sick to my stomach, that my safe spot, had just turned against me, even though they didn't know about my home life.

But it didn't stop there. After that there were trips to the beach, friendship lockets and a trip to the movies. And every time I found out, and every time I looked past it, making myself believe that they had just forgotten to invite me, or had known I wouldn't be able to come. Til it became too much. One weekend while all this was going on, my step- father's brother came over, and he's worse than my step- father. He yelled at me when I dropped his coffee, and he hit, yelled and hurt me many times over the weekend. I had bruises on my arms and face and when I went to school on Monday, I just broke down to find they had again gone to the beach together, without me. That was it.

I skipped first period, to speak to the coordinator, and ask her for help. But she was too busy to care. I had run out of options, I didn't have the courage to speak to the school counsellor, and I knew I had the gun in my bag. At recess a message was passed along to me that I needed to return Kelly's belongings or more trouble would follow, but I had no idea what they were talking about. That was it, I had run upstairs, grabbed the gun, and run to find them in our usual spot.

No one had noticed me pull my gun, on my so called friends; neither had they heard Lisa scream. I pointed the gun at all of them , each in turn, none of them moved, all in shock I suppose, until Kelly looked at the others and stood up.

"What are you trying to do, scare us, we just don't want you hanging out with us okay, can't you take a hint. Hey, I bet she doesn't even know how to use it!" she said before turning to the others, "let's go, she's ruined our spot-", but I cut her off.

With a gunshot, now I had all their attention, including everyone on the oval, and all the teachers. I looked over my shoulder to see a teacher, standing about 100 metres away from me.

"What's going on over here?" she said as I turned to face her, the gun in my hand still pointed at the four girls in front of me. "Go Away" I shouted at her, as I hear police sirens coming from up the street.

PLEASE REVIEW :) THEY MEAN SO MUCH TO ME!


	2. Chapter 2

**another chapter, told from a different point of view, thanks for the reviews and alerts, they really make my day, hopefully there aren't to many errors, as i seem to get my inspiration quite late at night. This chapter's bigger than my last, and hopefully i'll be able to keep them this size, any way thanks to blake007, ankaz123, spbabe9 and SSAPrentiss for your reviews. Please Review!**

Ever since TR got smaller again, it had been all I had been thinking about. Josh had been there for me since day one in TR, we saw each other nearly every day, he was like my older brother. Lawson had filled me in on the situation between those two, feeling I should know, being the only other one in the original 6 when Tactical Response first started. Other than Lawson that is. I'd tried talking to Josh, nearly everyone had, but it hadn't done anything. He had left TR. I still go out for drinks with him once a week, to talk about old times, but it isn't the same to seeing him every day. My relationship's changed with Lawson too, Josh was more of a brother to me than Lawson was, and to this day I still can't see what was going on in his head when he hooked up with Tash that night. Charlie is beginning to look for Josh's replacement, even though none of us want to see him go.

Tactical response became my second family, and most people know what it is like to lose a member of your family. But it's not just once, I'll never get over the loss of Michael, nor that of Dom and Grace, and now Josh has gone too. But I had my co-workers to support me, like they had me to support them, no matter how damaged I am. But the girl standing opposite me had none of that. Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be standing, 20 feet away from her, in the middle of an only girl's secondary college. And to think my day had started simple. Well sort of.

"Remember the time the time I threw a bucket of water over Josh and Michael, in the Locker room, after the filled my shoes with shaving cream?" I asked Lawson, we had been sharing stories about old times in TR to pass the time.

"Yer, but Stell' you were the one to start that war. Remember. You put shaving cream in Michael's boots the day you came to base to return a uniform, when you were in general duties. Ohh and that's right, Josh and Christian got involved cause Michael thought it was them and got revenge." Lawson answered with a smile on his face, clearly enjoying the memory.

"Ohh Yer! And everyone only found out it was me when I came back to TR, and one day you all came in to find shaving cream in your shoes, everyone's shoes were filled except mine-" but I couldn't continue, I had begun laughing and now I couldn't stop, and before long Lawson had joined me.

We were both laughing so hard that we almost missed a call from VKC. We had missed the start of it, but luckily Lawson caught the end of it, something about a Secondary Girls Collage. When Lawson asked them to repeat the call, the reply that came back was very brief. A hostage situation at the Girls Secondary College on Wiggle Road, and that the GD's were requesting back up. But there was no other information. Lawson and I drove there clueless to the seriousness of the situation, we were about to get ourselves involved in.

Once Lawson and I arrived at the college, we were greeted by one of the school's vice principals Mrs Helen Leroy, who told us what the situation actually was. A student by the name of Anastasia Pickson, had approached four other students (Kelly Arks, Tess Bracalli, Lisa McCollop and Naomi O'Phelps) with a gun and fired a warning shot, not injuring anyone. She and the four girls were in the conner on the school's back oval, waiting for tactical response. That was it. That's all the information we had. Helen, lead us through the school as quickly and quietly as possible to the back oval. We were still at a distance, that Anastasia wouldn't know we had arrived on the oval. I turned to Helen and asked if there was another position from where Anastasia could see us approach her, so not to startle her. There was, if Lawson and I walked around the maintenance shed we would find ourselves directly in front of Anastasia. Once Helen had answered my question, Lawson quickly asked her to point where we would come out, and I guessed he was checking if there was any cover. He then turned to Helen thanked her for her help and asked her and all the teachers on the oval to leave. Lawson and I made our way round to the back of the shed, and waited straight behind the shed.

"Lawson, I want to go Primary, I think I can connect with this girl on a personal level, considering where I've been" I asked Lawson once we were behind the shed, waiting for back up.

"Yer. But Stella, because of where you've been, could be the reason you shouldn't go primary. Let me think about it, while you radio in to Charlie to find out how far they are" responded Lawson, I could see the hesitation in his answer, like he was trying to choose the right words. But I pushed it aside and radioed into Charlie only to find that he, Shannon and Christian, were only about a minute away from mine and Lawson's position. I turned to face Lawson to tell him that the others would be here any minute, when I caught him looking at me, his eyes confused.

"OK, Stell', you can go primary, but take it easy ok, just make sure you tell her that you know where she's coming from." As Lawson finished saying that the other three ran up behind us, "ok guys, it's pretty much as you see it, girl with the gun, that's Anastasia, and she's got four girls with her, all at gun point. That's it that's all we know, now Stell' is going to go primary because of the situation, I want Shan, Charlie and Christian behind her, me and Stell' will approach her from the front, Christian, go get the beanbag shot gun, I don't want this to end badly." Lawson then ended the briefing and signalled for me to follow him.

We made our way to the other end of the shed, while Shannon, Charlie and Christian got into their positions. Once at the other end of the shed I turn to Lawson, and give him a look of gratitude and step out to talk to Anastasia.

"Hi Anastasia, I'm Senior Constable Stella Dagostino, what are we doing out here today?" I began, the most nervous I had been for a while, as the young student in front of me looked up.


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry about that late update, i havn't had the chance to update, a little shorter than last time, but hopefuly another chapter in the next couple of days will make up for that. Not 100% happy with this chaper, i havn't written for a while so let me know what you think, again sorry for errors point:) please review :)_

I didn't know what to do, but standing in the centre of a circle made up of cops, one thing became very clear. I was wrong, the cops weren't the bad guys people made them out to be. They had only just spent the last ten minutes trying to get me to open up, to tell them what was going on, staying here talking, asking questions, even though I hadn't said a word. She hadn't given up, she just kept talking and asking question even though I had only looked up at her once. I spent the time trying to blank my mind out, ignoring all the thoughts running through my head when I suddenly realised. All they were trying to do is help me, it's all they've been trying to do for the last ten minutes. So when she asked her next question, I, used the courage I got from my realisation, and answered.

"I never wanted to hurt anyone you know" I said and she looked surprised to finally hear me speaking, "I don't even really know how I got out here, I was sitting in front of the coordinators chair and then suddenly I was in front of them firing a warning shot" I explained as she looked at me nodding her head, seeming to understand.

"And now that you're here, you're unsure on how to get out of it, it feeling like no one understands?" She asks surprising me

"Yer, how'd you know?" I asked her, looking at her properly for the first time, noticing her uniform. It was advanced, a lot more advanced than the standard uniform. I was in big trouble.

"Trust me, I'm no perfect cop" she said before looking over her shoulder at her Senior Sergeant, who was standing a few feet behind her, "Anastasia, just because I'm a cop, doesn't mean I don't know how hard life can be. My best friend was killed while working under cover and I made a few mistakes trying to find myself again after losing him. One of them very similar to where you are now, so trust me I know where you're coming from but hurting someone today will not be the best idea in the long run" she explained looking straight at me, "Anastasia, what's happened?"

"I don't trust people you know, but I trusted them, and they knew that, but they went and did it anyway. You can't do that to someone's trust!" I began to yell getting angry at the girls sitting opposite me, I raised the gun from them to point it at the cop, as she moved backwards I heard people behind me move and come closer. I was mad, it wasn't right that I was here with the cops; it wasn't fair what they had done to me nor was it fair what was happening at home. I was drawn from my thought by the sound of a twig snapping behind me, I turned to see 3 more members of the squad around five metres behind me; a Senior Sergeant, a Sergeant and a Constable. I panicked at the look the Senior Sergeant was giving me and began to shout.

"Go Away!" I shouted at no one in particular as I turned my body so I could see both groups of cops. It annoyed me that I hadn't noticed them before.

"You know I can't do that Anastasia, please just put the gun down, let them go, they don't need to be a part of this, let them go so me and you can talk." She spoke calmly in response

"They're already a part of this!" I shouted as I threw up my arms in protest. That was my biggest mistake. I had forgotten that I bruise on the hidden side of my arm, a fairly purple and large bruise at that. I heard all the five cops gasp when they saw it along with my friends, and Lisa began to cry again. Kelly looked devastated. She'd put together the pieces and now I was going to cop it. I never planned for this to come out. I'd planned to tell my friends about my family life when they all turned on me, so my secret had remained a secret till now.

"Annie, who did this to you?" asked Kelly as I tried to come up with a cover story.

"I did. I fell into a wall" I replied quickly lying

"Anastasia, what about the other ones, the ones on your face and arms? They from the wall too?" The cop asked and I knew it was out. They'd want to talk to my parents now and that wasn't going to end well.


End file.
